The Cat Survival Trust
by Sarcastic Romantic
Summary: Ginny Weasley may seem innocent to most but after being sent on an exchange program to California, people begin will see her a bit differently. And not everyone likes her and her new friends. Rated for languge and refrences.
1. Taking on the world

**Taking on the world**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters. I do, however, own the entire plot and all of the new characters that come into being in the next chapter. I also own in OOC moments by any of the original cast. **

_**Important Authors Note! Read This or Die!**_

This story in FANNON not CANNON. I have removed year five and six. THEY NEVER HAPPENED. Forget they ever existed while you read this fic. Though the Order exists… heh…

**Cheers. Happy Reading!**

When she'd gotten the letter inviting her to go on a two year exchange student program, she'd been ecstatic. A chance to be away from her family for _two years_. It sounded heavenly.

When Dumbledore had told her she was going to be training most of the time, she'd been even more excited. A chance to show all the bastards out there that she wasn't an innocent little girl anymore. It sounded _better_ then heavenly.

When she was told that she was going to live in California, she had freaked out completely. A chance to go to the States. It sounded incredible.

When her parents found out, well to put it nicely, they weren't as happy about it as she had been. In fact, they were furious. They had refused to pay for it. So to pay for the trip she had to use all of her savings and a loan from Dumbledore. She was gone before they even realized what was happening.

Now two years have gone by. It was time for her to come back. She had changed. _A lot_. And she had brought some friends back with her.

Ginerva Molly Weasley was ready to take on the world. It was just a question of whether the world was ready for her.

**So,**

Again, do not flame me for not sticking to cannon later on. Ginny is a completely different person. She is pretty intense. Get ready. I do not take flames well. I will forward every one I get to a large number of friends. Just a warning. I hope you all liked this. Please READ ON! I know it's a bit of a slow start but muck along with me. Hope you like it.

**REVIEW! Cheers.**


	2. Accepting Change is Never Easy

**Accepting Change is Never Easy**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters. I do own the plot and my OC's. I also own Ginny's changes and future changes and/or events.**

"Dumbledore said that her plane was supposed to come in at 3:00. Arthur, don't touch that. Harry, dear, are we at the right place?" Mrs. Weasley turned to Harry.

"Yes Mrs. Weasley. We're early. We still have 15 minutes." Harry answered smiling. Ron laughed.

"Relax, Mum. The plane isn't going to get lost." He said, sniggering. His mother glared at him.

"**Flight 276 has been delayed.**" A voice told them from over the intercom. The Weasley's all stared at the ceiling.

"That's Ginny's flight. We'll have to wait a while." Harry explained. Mrs. Weasley heaved a sigh of annoyance. Half an hour later, they were still waiting.

"Where is she?" Mrs. Weasley yelled, frantically. Mr. Weasley patted her on the shoulder, uneasily.

"Oh, relax, Mum. I'm right here." Snapped an annoyed voice from behind them. They turned around quickly.

The girl standing there did not look like Ginny. Her hair, now short and black, had been gelled into spikes and her fringe was dyed bright purple. She had a silver earring in her eyebrow and several more in both her ears. She was wearing a black top that hung on one strip of fabric and a short purple skirt that was several inches above her knees. On her feet were black knee high boots with many silver clasps. She was clicking a tongue piercing against her teeth, impatiently.

"Ginny?" Mrs. Weasley choked out. The girl rolled her eyes and nodded.

"Oh, sorry. Did I scare you? Hey Lion!" She turned around and yelled over her shoulder.

"What chu want?" A tall boy called back. He had orange hair that stuck up in liberty spikes. His lip was pierced as was his ear lobe. He wore an orange wife beater and beat up jeans.

"Get your sorry ass over her and meet my parents. Scratch that. Get Bobcat, Cheetah and Lynx first." The girl replied.

"Jesus, Panther. Full of commands today." The boy snarled. The girl rolled her eyes.

"Ginny, is that you?" Ron questioned.

"No. I'm the President. Who were you expecting? Of course it's me, you ass." The girl answered sarcastically.

"Ginny, watch your mouth." Mrs. Weasley snapped. Ginny rolled her eyes again.

"Panther! Where'd you go?" Another girl yelled. She had black hair that was streaked with gray. She had more piercings in her ears then Ginny did and her shirt revealed an elaborate belly button ring. She wore a gray halter top and a skirt much like Ginny's except it was gray as well.

"No where, Bobcat. You just have absolutely no sense of direction." Ginny answered dryly.

"Not in this form." The girl returned, scowling.

"Yo, Cheetah in the house!" A boy laughed. He had pale blond hair that was hanging down around his shoulders. He had an earring and a ring in his eyebrow. He wore a baggy tank top in pale gold and jeans.

"Oh shut up. We know." Snapped the girl behind him. She had light brown hair with black tips that she had pulled into a clip behind her head. She had a pierced nose and several earrings. She wore a dark yellow shirt and a brown skirt that resembled Ginny's.

"Thank you, Lynx." Ginny laughed.

"Ginny, who are these people?" Harry asked, staring at the girls. They made a face and glared at him.

"Oh, of course. That's Lion," Ginny said, indicating the orange haired boy, "You may call him Jeff. That's Bobcat," She continued, pointing at the girl in gray, "You may call her Cynthia. This ass here is Cheetah," She nodded to the boy with long hair, "You may call him Chris. And finally this is Lynx," She motioned to the last girl, "You may call her Rosy. There everybody happy?"

"Doubtful. No one's ever happy." Lynx answered.

"Thank you, Miss. Cynicism. Let me rephrase. Is everyone content?" Ginny made a face. Her friends nodded.

"No," Mrs. Weasley snapped. Lynx looked proud of herself, "What have you done to yourself!"

"Oh. You mean my outfit. I picked it out this morning." Ginny looked confused.

"Your hair. Your clothes. You have piercings." Mrs. Weasley continued, choppily.

"Oh, you mean… overall? What have done to myself? I grew up. And I did it in California so I got some help." Ginny shrugged.

"What happened to you? You were so good, and sweet and innocent when you left." Ron put in. Bobcat stared at him, incredulously.

"Panther… er… um…" She started.

"Ginny." Ginny said helpfully.

"Yeah, right. Ginny… innocent? What planet are you from?" Bobcat shook her head. Lion nodded.

"You're not helping." Ginny told her.

"Yeah I know. I thought it was worth a shot." Bobcat shrugged.

"Anyway, didn't we decide not to surprise them?" Lion sighed.

"Oh, oops. That was the plan, wasn't it?" Cheetah laughed.

"Aw, shit. I knew I forgot something." Lynx shook her head. The Weasley's and Harry were staring at them.

"What?" Ginny asked.

"You… you're not Ginny." Mr. Weasley said slowly.

"Yeah, I am. Oh, I have proof. Here," Ginny pulled up her shirt to show them the birthmark that rested just above her right hip, "Happy now."

"It is you." Mrs. Weasley stared at her only daughter. She stepped forward and wrapped her arms around her youngest child.

"Hi Mum." Ginny whispered in her ear.

"I missed you, honey." Her mother answered. They broke apart. Mr. Weasley wrapped an arm around her shoulders and Harry and Ron grinned.

"Can we get out of here please?" Lion asked, suddenly.

"What's with you?" Lynx raised an eyebrow.

"A bunch of people are fuckin' staring at me! Screw you, asshole." He yelled at a bunch of guys. They hurried off.

"Relax. Is it okay if we go now, Mum?" Ginny rolled her eyes. Mrs. Weasley nodded, sending Lion a weird look.

"Let's blow this chicken stand!" Bobcat laughed throwing an arm around Lynx's shoulders. Cheetah smirked, wrapping an arm around Ginny's waist.

"Oh, fuck off, Cheetah." She snapped, pushing him away. He scowled but kept walking. Lion laughed.

**This chapter was longer. I hope you liked it. Is Ginny too intense? Do I describe people too much? Have I added too many new characters?**

**Review!**


	3. What does dressing appropriately mean?

**What does dressing appropriately mean?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters. Screw whoever is forcing me to do this!**

"So this is the Weasley family home, is it? Bigger then I expected." Cheetah said mildly, looking around.

"And that means?" Ron asked, waspishly.

"Relax dude. It was just an innocent observation," Cheetah answered. There was a bang in the next room, "Don't shoot!" He yelled, dropping to the floor.

"What the hell?" Harry stared at the boy, now on his hands and knees. Ginny sighed, dropping down next to him.

"Hey, Chee. It's okay. There aren't any guns. No one's got a gun. I promise. Come on, let's go sit down." She said, softly. Lynx joined her.

"Don't worry, he's fine. Just a little… paranoid." Bobcat assured them.

"Bob, get you ass over here." Lynx snapped.

"Duty calls." Bobcat smiled and hurried off to join them. Cheetah was sweating and rocking slowly back and forth

"Ginny, what's going on?" Mrs. Weasley asked sharply. Ginny looked up quickly and shook her head.

"Don't let them get me. Don't let them… don't let them… don't…" Cheetah gasped. Ginny wrapped an arm around his shoulders.

"It's getting worse." Lynx mumbled.

"He wouldn't take the medicine. Or go to the clinic. There's nothing I could do." Ginny answered softly.

"You could have put it in his food." Bobcat offered. Ginny glared at her. She shrugged.

"That's low. Even for you." Lion snapped, looking at his friend, worriedly. Bobcat rolled her eyes.

"What should we do? Wait it out?" Lynx asked. Ginny bit her lip.

"I guess. There's nothing we can do for him right now. All we can do is be here when he comes back." She sighed.

"Comes back from where?" Ron interjected. Ginny shushed him. Cheetah's rocking slowed as did his mutterings.

"Lynx? Panther?" He breathed.

"Yeah, we're right here. It's okay. You're back." Ginny hugged him tightly. Lynx smiled, leaning her head on his shoulder. Lion leaned back against the wall breathing a sigh of relief. Bobcat closed her eyes, a small smile gracing her features.

-------

"Yo! Cheetah back and feelin' fine!" Cheetah yelled, entering the kitchen. Lynx rolled her eyes.

"You are so full of hot air; I'm surprised you don't float up through the ceiling." She snapped.

"Come on, baby. You know you love me." Cheetah made to wrap an arm around her. She whipped out her wand.

"Touch me and die a slow, painful death." Lynx's snapped. Cheetah threw up his hands and backed off slowly.

"Don't freak! Jesus Christ, woman," He turned back to the others, "She loves me." Lynx scowled.

"They're dating." Bobcat grinned.

"Don't remind me." Lynx snapped. Ginny laughed.

"Oh, Ginny. Everyone is coming here tonight for dinner. I would greatly appreciate it if you dressed appropriately." Mrs. Weasley said.

"What do you mean everyone?" Ginny snapped.

"And what does appropriately mean?" Bobcat asked, slowly.

"Are you really that slow, Bobcat?" Lion raised an eyebrow, pulling himself up onto the counter.

"No. I know what appropriately means but what does dressed appropriately mean?" Bobcat scowled at him.

"It means not like we're dressed now." Lynx rolled her eyes.

"Oh… I don't think I own anything else…" Bobcat wandered off. Ginny rolled her eyes.

"Mum, what do you mean everyone?" She asked again.

"Well, all your brothers. Harry, Hermione, the Order, Sirius. Hm… who else is coming? Arthur, dear, did I get everyone?" Mrs. Weasley turned to her husband.

"Yes I think so, Molly. Well, I have to go pick up Hermione. Bye, all." Mr. Weasley hurried off.

"Kids, out! Go do something!" Mrs. Weasley shooed them out of the kitchen. The group wandered upstairs into Ginny's bedroom.

"I can't believe she still treats me like a child!" Ginny yelled as soon as the door was closed, driving her fist into the wall.

"Your mom is weird. She actually told you to dress appropriately. What the fuck was that?" Lion rolled his eyes and flopped down onto the bed.

"And your brother Ron is a pain in the ass. That guy takes everything as offensive. You can't say a word without him blowing a gasket." Lynx snapped, leaning against the wall.

"Uh, and that mother fucker Harry Potter! His head is so far up his ass I'm surprised he can breathe." Bobcat shuddered.

"What's with your dad? He's so… lost lookin'." Cheetah made a face. Ginny sighed, sitting down on the floor.

"My family does not even fuckin' realize that I'm not fuckin' eleven anymore! They just keep shoving this bull shit down my throat. Eventually I'm gonna fuckin' suffocate." She snarled.

"Or explode." Lion shrugged.

"Thank you," Ginny glared at him, "Man, I need a smoke. And my kick boxing shit." She started chewing on her lip.

"You want the wizard cigs or some weed?" Cheetah asked, pulling a small bag out of his pocket.

"Thank Merlin! Give me the wizard shit." Ginny stuck out her hand. Cheetah dropped a few cigarettes into her palm.

"How'd you get that stuff through Customs?" Lynx asked, grabbing a cigarette from Ginny.

"Spell. The dogs can't track 'em." Cheetah shrugged, blowing a small smoke ring. The room was quiet for several minutes.

"Ginny! Get dressed! And don't wear something inappropriate!" Mrs. Weasley's voice rang up the stairs.

"Panther, I may have to kill your mother." Lion snapped. Ginny smirked.

"She wants appropriate, I'll give her fuckin' appropriate." She reached for her trunk.

**This one was long. The fit had to happen. It's part of Cheetah's character. They'll all have at least one. Get ready!**

**Review!**


	4. Apoplexies

**Apoplexies**

**Disclaimer: I really don't own Harry Potter or The Weasley's or The Order or any of 'em. I do however own all OC's! And OOC pairings!**

"Ginny! Where are you? Everyone will be here soon!" Mrs. Weasley yelled up the stairs. It had taken the group half an hour to decide what to wear.

"I'm coming! Hold your fuckin' horses!" Ginny yelled back, dabbing makeup on to her face.

"You guys ready? It's time to give your mom an apoplexy." Lynx smirked, straightening her skirt. They hurried out of the room. What Mrs. Weasley saw was not exactly what she had in mind.

Cheetah bounced down the stairs first, in the same jeans he had worn earlier and a pale yellow t-shirt that said 'Fuck this' on it. Then Lynx glided down the stairs in a light brown tank top and a dark brown skirt that hung several inches above her knees. Lion hurried down the stairs, stopped close to the bottom and bolted back. Bobcat came down, looking confused, in a gray halter top with a slit across the chest and a black mini skirt that hugged her thighs.

"Shut up, Lion!" Came a shout from upstairs.

"Oh for the love of... don't do that! You promised no more!" Lion's voice sounded frustrated.

"It'll come off!" Ginny's voice was pouty.

"So! Fine. If your mum dies of a heart attack we're putting you down as the cause of death!" Lion's voice snapped.

"It isn't permanent!" Ginny's voice returned. Mrs. Weasley swooned.

"You promised no more! Now take it off! And that thing is going to start a fire!" Lion's voice sounded threatening.

"Fine!" There were sounds of stomping. Lion came back down the stairs. He had an orange top that was frayed at the bottom and a pair of slightly less torn apart jeans.

"Hurry your ass up, Panther!" Bobcat shouted up the stairs.

"I'm fuckin' coming! Jesus Christ!" Ginny sounded incredibly pissed.

"She'll be right down." Lynx smiled mischievously. Ginny came down the stairs wearing a purple tube top that hugged her curves, a black skirt with frayed edges and a thick purple belt with a silver clasp.

"'Sup?" She grinned as her mother passed out.

!#$&(

"Hey, anyone here?" A voice came from the backdoor. It had taken the efforts of Mr. Weasley, Ron and Harry to get Mrs. Weasley awake and calm.

"Someone get the door." Mrs. Weasley ordered from her spot on the sofa. Ginny rolled her eyes and sent a pointed look at Ron who stared back. She glared at him and stood up.

"Hey, someone come unlock this door. Why is this thing locked anyway?" There was a banging on the door frame.

"Oh, shut the fuck up. I'm coming." Ginny snapped as she yanked to door open. Fred and George Weasley stood there grinning.

"Ginny!" They shouted. Fred scooped her up and threw her over his shoulder.

"Put me down, asshole. Leggo! Fred, quit!" Ginny screamed as he spun her around.

"I would stop if I were you. She is either a. going to hurl or b. going to kill you." Lynx walked over.

"And who are you?" Fred asked, discontinuing his spinning.

"That's Lynx. Now put me the fuck down!" Ginny started pounding on her brother's back.

"Ow. Damn, Gin. When'd you get so bloody strong?" Fred asked, putting the struggling girl down.

"I'm gonna fuckin' hurl." Ginny moaned, stumbling.

"Hello, Lynx. I'm Gred." Fred grinned.

"And I'm Forge." George smiled. Lynx raised an eyebrow.

"Very original names. Can we eat now?" She walked off.

"Lion, help me. The ground won't stop moving." Ginny yelled. Lion stood up and hurried over, offering her an arm.

"When did you get so many new friends, Gin? You've only been back a day." Fred asked, as they went back into the family room.

"I brought them home with me. Well, only 'cause they threatened to sneak on the plane if I didn't and scare the shit out of me." Ginny made a face at her friends.

"Hey, we weren't going to let you come back all alone." Bobcat stuck out her tongue.

"Hello? Anyone home?" Bill Weasley stuck his head around the door frame, smiling.

"Budge over, Bill." Charlie's face popped into view.

"Come on in boys. I have to go make dinner." Mrs. Weasley stood up, looked at her daughter and walked away muttering.

"Ginny?" Bill asked, staring at her.

"Yep." Ginny answered, waiting for him to say something. He considered her for a second more.

"You aren't going to give your brother's a hug. I'm devastated." He grinned at her. She hopped up again, smiling, and hurried to give him a hug.

"Aw, ain't that sweet? Come 'ere you." Charlie pulled her to him. Cheetah grimaced.

"Looks like our little Panther has a soft spot." He smirked teasingly. Ginny turned on him.

"You wanna keep talking? I dare you," She glared at him, threateningly. He gulped and shook his head, "Thought so."

"Someone gonna introduce me?" Bill raised an eyebrow.

"I'm Cheetah." Cheetah grinned.

"Lynx."

"Bobcat."

"Lion."

"Bill. And this is Charlie." Bill smiled.

"I can introduce myself, thank you very much." Charlie made a face at his older brother.

"Well, isn't that a step in the right direction? If you'll come upstairs we'll write it in your baby book." Bill answered, grinning.

"Will you boys stop for moment and let us through?" A soft, polite voice came from behind the two large men.

"Oh, sorry Remus. Sirius." Bill apologized, dragging his brother out of the way and towards the couch.

"No problem. I didn't want to come anyway." Sirius grinned.

"Padfoot…" Remus directed a rather mean stare at the other man whose grin turned guilty.

"That's no fair, Moony," Sirius whined. Remus continued to stare, "Fine. Sorry everyone. I really did want to come. Happy?"

"Very, thank you." Remus smiled and sat down in one of the arm chairs. Sirius perched on the arm.

"What's up with them?" Lynx asked Ginny quietly.

"What?" Ginny returned. Bobcat leaned in.

"Are they gay or dating or something?" Lynx clarified.

"I dunno. Go ask 'em." Ginny shrugged. Lynx made a face and sat back.

**Not very good, huh? I've been working on a narrative for school so… This chapter has been written for a while but… It doesn't seem right… whatever**

**Cheers. Review!**


	5. Are they?

**Are they…?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**A/N: I hate the way this story has turned out. I'm thinking about deleting it and starting over. Does anyone have a problem with that?**

It took an hour for everyone to arrive. All the Weasley boys, Hermione, Harry, Remus and Sirius (who Lynx had her suspicions about), Tonks, Ginny and her friends and the rest of the Order were spread along a table in the Weasley's backyard. The tables groaned under the weight of the food.

"Lynx, quit staring." Ginny snapped, partway through the dinner, tired of the play by play she was getting about how Remus and Sirius interacted.

"But, they touch more then necessary. Much more. And…" Lynx began. Ginny took a deep breath and turned towards her.

"Shut the fuck up. If you want to know so bad, ask them." She turned away, fed up with her friend. Lynx hmphed and sat back.

"What are you pouting about now?" Lion asked, handing Ginny a bowl of potatoes over Lynx's head. Lynx turned to him, grateful for a new audience.

"Those two," She replied, gesturing vaguely at Remus and Sirius, "Tell me what you think of their relationship?"

"Oh, don't." Ginny pleaded.

"Fuck off." Lynx scowled at her.

"They touch a lot." Lion commented, noncommittally. Ginny groaned and buried her face in her hands.

"I told you!" Lynx grinned proudly.

"What did I just involve myself in?" Lion asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Never mind." Lynx cut him off, a slightly evil smile traipsing across her face. Ginny shot her a look through her fingers.

"Oh, hell no! She's plotting. That's it, I'm leaving." She stood up and started to walk back into the house.

"Ginny, where are you going?" Mrs. Weasley looked up.

"I am not responsible for anything she says or does! She came on her own free will! Don't hesitate to send her back!" Ginny hurried off. With a quick look at the smile on Lynx's face, Lion followed.

"What was she on about?" Sirius asked after they left. Remus stared at Lynx with a suspicious expression for a moment. Lynx didn't catch it for she had just roped Cheetah and Bobcat into her scheme.

ZxZxZxZxZxZx

"What do you think she's going to do?" Lion asked once they were safely in Ginny's old room.

"I don't know and that is why I made a run for it. There's no telling what sort of scheme she'll hatch." Ginny peeked out the window. Suddenly there was a loud bang and screams.

"Oh no." Lion bit his lip and looked out the window as well.

"Should we go find out?" Ginny wondered.

"Do we dare?" Lion was chewing on his lip.

"I sort of feel responsible."

"Well, here we go…" They hurried down the stairs and out into the backyard again. A large pink bubble had been erected around the table and something strange was happening to the occupants. From what Ginny and Lion could tell, the spell Lynx had performed caused the occupants inside to suddenly get _very_ horny.

Lynx and Cheetah were all over each other, as they had been when they first got together. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley kissed heatedly at the head of the table. Tonks had attached herself to Bill and low and behold, Sirius had pinned Remus to the table and was kissing him forcibly. Ginny took in the scene in shock before catching sight of her parents and bolting for the bathroom.

Lion stood where he was, eyes wide, unable to tear away from the wreck that was Ron and Hermione. Harry seemed to be trying to eat Bobcat who was struggling wildly. Lion reached in and grabbed his friend, leaving Harry behind looking bemused.

"Where's Panther?" Bobcat asked, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand and wincing.

"In the bathroom. She's probably the only one who'll know how to break it anyway." Lion nodded back into the house.

"Come on then." Bobcat set off. They found Ginny retching into the toilet. She shot them a look as they entered.

"That was the most disgusting thing I have ever had to witness. I mean I've seen him peck her on the lips but that… that was just…" She retched again.

"You have to go break the spell." Lion commented, leaning against the door frame.

"Get me something to wash my mouth out with." Ginny shot back at him. Bobcat ran off and returned with a cup of water.

"Here. Oh and, this'll help calm you down." She handed her the water and pulled out a wizard cigarette. Ginny gulped down the water and lit the cigarette, taking long draws on it.

"Okay… the bubble was pink, meaning a love spell… but it didn't cause love it caused people to get _very_ horny and go for the people they felt something towards…" Ginny took another draw on her cigarette, "So to break it I need a dulled down hate spell and a calming charm. But the actions inside the bubble suggest it was love potion… What did Lynx tell you to do Bob?"

"Perform a relaxing spell." Bobcat shrugged.

"To make people more susceptible. How can Lynx cause this much destruction but fail Charms," Ginny shook her head, "Okay so I need… _netesimmer _and _devenetine_. Let's go." They hurried back into the yard, Ginny drawing her wand as she went.

"You should probably modify their memories of the event too. Sirius and Remus probably don't want everyone to know." Lion offered.

"Okay. I'll do the hate spell because I'll have to fiddle with it for a moment. Bobcat, you do the calming charm and Lion you do the memory charm. Ready?" Ginny asked. They both nodded and cast their spell.

"What the hell happened?" Ron groaned, shaking his head. Ginny muttered another spell under her breath before hurriedly putting out the cigarette and shoving her wand in her pocket. Several of the dishes exploded.

"Nice touch." Lion muttered.

"Fred! George!" Mrs. Weasley yelled.

"We didn't do anything!" The twins said in unison, running into the house, chased by their angry mother.

"Did it work? Did it work?" Lynx and Cheetah ran up to them. The other three looked at each other.

"Not telling." They said in union. Remus walked up to them, calmly and smiled at Ginny.

"Thank you for fixing everything." He said softly.

"How do you remember anything?" Lion demanded.

"Shielding charm. I can always tell when someone is plotting." Remus smiled again and walked off.

"He's good." Bobcat muttered. Ginny shook her head and wandered into the house. Her friends followed. Ginny could tell, it was going to be a crazy year with all of them causing trouble.

**Again, I hate this story. Someone reassure me (in more then half a line) that this story isn't crap. And if you write three sentences that basically say 'Love this story. Don't delete it' I will not take it into account. Someone write something with substance and tell me this story doesn't suck.**

**Review,**

**Cheers**


	6. Notice: Don't need to read this

Under Revision!


End file.
